The Voices
by mylia11
Summary: John is in a coma. All they can do is talk. All he can do is listen.
1. Chapter 1

"...Studies have shown that comatose people may or may not have the ability to analyze and understand what is happening around them, and are able to remember their experience upon awakening. That being said, I will begin this experiment with subject John Hamish Watson- you.

"Now, I believe you may be wondering how you have obtained this coma. As your friend, I will do my best to explain this matter as accurately as possible. In the official report given to me by Lestrade, a drunken man was driving and ran a red light, hitting you as you crossed the street. The officer who was at the site of the accident was a friend of Lestrade and had recognized you as my blogger.

"That was when Lestrade called me from this hospital- Bart's, as you might have guessed- and I reported here as soon as possible. You were in surgery at that time and as much as I attempted to sneak into the operating room, my attempts were fruitless. You would have most likely scolded me for such acts, but they were justifiable as you might have been in grave danger.

"It has been two days since the incident, and they only just now allowed visitors. Horrible, being that there are only ten minutes until visiting hours are over. They'll be coming to personally escort me out soon enough, as I may or may not have revealed to the entire staff your doctor's sexual history. You would have found that amusing, would you not?

"...Yes, you would have. I'll be expecting it as soon as you wake up John... No, delete that; it sounded less strange in my mind.

"Ahem, I must be taking my leave now. Not to worry, I will return as soon as possible tomorrow, and we will continue this discussion. I will see you then. Goodnight, John."

* * *

**I apologize for any OOC-ness. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, John, hi! It's me, Molly. How are y- oh, well you can't really answer. Sorry...

"Um, you might have guessed, but Sherlock's not here right now. In his text he mentioned the word 'imprisonment', but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean that literally; otherwise someone would've told me. He did give me specific instructions telling me to talk to you about something that is 'not dull, as hard as that might seem'.

"So, I guess I'll talk about what's new in my life, seeing as how we haven't caught up in a long time. I've finally started dating again, after that whole fiasco with Jim. Don't worry, this man's a detective inspector for Scotland Yard. He actually mentioned you and Sherlock and that you guys worked on a case together. Joe Dimmock, remember him?

"Oh, right. Sorry again. I'll just ask Sherlock when he gets back. Let's see, what else isn't dull... I've got a new cat- kitten, actually. Joe gave it to me on my birthday. I still need to give it a name. How about-"

_Bzzt!_

"Sorry, it's my phone!"

_Bzzt!_

"Right, hello?... Yes sir, but-... I understand but-... Alright, sir. I'm coming.

"Sorry, John, but I have to go. I promise I'll be back soon!"

* * *

"Hello, John? I don't have much time- lunch break. Sherlock's still not here. But I think Mrs. Hudson and Greg are coming so just sit tight and you'll have company soon enough.

"Well, actually, you can't really go anywhere so there's no point in telling you to sit tight- Oh, gotta run! My supervisor's going to kill me!"

* * *

"So, Sherlock wanted us to talk to him?"

"_He was very keen on making sure we would. Even though he still wouldn't eat any of the food we bought for him._"

"Well that's Sherlock; he probably would have hidden in the trunk if we didn't lock him in his room. Hopefully he'll pass out eventually."

"_John would have been able to control those temper tantrums._"

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson, but it's also because of John that he's acting like this."

"_Oh I hope he's okay- both of them... Would you like to go first, Detective Inspector?_"

"Ah, I'm not really good at these sort of things; you can go on ahea-"

"_Oh nonsense! All you have to do is just talk to him like you would if he were awake; tell him he's going to be okay, we're worrying for him, comforting things. I'll talk first, and then I'll wait outside while you have your turn._

"_John, dear. It's Mrs. Hudson here. Sherlock's fine, but he hasn't eaten ever since your accident and he's having all sorts of fits. He's fine, don't worry, but we've had to lock him in for his own good. I just hope he won't have burned the flat down in a mad rage. He really wanted to talk to you, but I know you would have wanted him to look after himself first. With me is the good Inspector Lestrade. He'll like to speak with you now._"

"Wait I-"

"_I'll be right outside; just speak your mind!_"

"... God, Mrs. Hudson is more stubborn than Sherlock. No wonder she can control him, right? Yeah...

"This is really awkward for me John. The last time I had to deal with this was..."

_Sigh_.

"It was my wife, a couple of years back. She had a brain tumor, and it was too late to save her. Before she died, she was oddly at peace with herself and didn't shed a single tear. But when she saw me, it was just... God, I don't know why I'm saying all of this. If you are listening it's probably making you feel horrible. But I'm fine John. And I'll be better when you wake up. You owe me that much...

"Don't have much else to say, so I guess we'll be heading off now. See you soon, John."

* * *

"John, I must apologize on behalf of Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. They had some strange notion that I needed to sleep and eat before I could come and be with you. Luckily I installed a fire escape within my room in case such a thing happened- though I expected it from you- and made my way here as soon as possible. I only have a few seconds before I must head back to reach Baker Street before they realize I have left.

"I believe you have enjoyed the company, though, as you always do, though you disapprove of me taking advantage of Molly, me causing Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade to worry, and me escaping the flat. But you can't deny the fact that you are grateful of me doing all of this for the sake of the experiment. And you as well.

"My time is up. Hopefully no one will make the same mistake again and we will spend more time together tomorrow. Goodnight John."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello John. I have arrived at exactly one minute past the starting time for visiting hours. Lestrade has not brought me any cases, unfortunately. I wonder why on Earth the criminal class cannot commit any crimes adequately. I myself would consider becoming one, but it would be too easy; no one would be able to solve it. Though I have considered training you as a mastermind to rival me. Except you would be strongly against the idea, so I should delete it, shouldn't I?

"I have brought with me a few books, as you might be in need of a stimulus and I am forbidden from giving access to nicotine patches. Instead I brought the book you were reading, '_Private London_', but I found it rather dull so I also bought this excellent book on bees that I would enjoy sharing with you.

"Ahem. _Chapter One..._"

* * *

"_... which is how the phrase, _'the bee's knees' _was developed_. They provide a cartoon-ish illustration here, containing a-"_  
_

"_Well well, dear brother. I see you are educating the good doctor here in the matter of bees. How quaint._"

"It's for an experiment. What are you doing here, Mycroft; don't you have a country to run?"

"_I am here to pay my respects to John. The detective inspector has already informed me of your experiment, which I would gladly take part in, if you would be so kind._"

"Piss off Mycroft. John probably doesn't want to hear you talk anyway."

"_And he wants to hear about the migrating patterns of bees?_"

_CLAP! Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp._

_Sigh_.

"_Apologies, John. But Sherlock is still trying to sort his feelings out. But if I have deduced his feelings correctly, he will most certainly return and begin reading your book. So, you're welcome._

"_But, I do believe that isn't enough to repay what you have done to my brother. Initially, John, I was concerned about whether you would be the making of my brother, or whether you would destroy him completely. Throughout your time with him, you've taught my younger brother something I never have been able to: how to feel emotion. It has opened up a very confusing and bizarre world to him; one he cannot fully understand._

"_Now, I see that you may break him, albeit unintentionally. This whole experiment is nothing more than a coping mechanism. He does not know how to understand his feelings of grief, and the rest of us are just humoring him. None of us have the heart to tell him you might possibly never awaken. So, doctor, please. For Sherlock's sake, you must wake up soon._"

_Step. Step. Step._

* * *

"Sorry I left John. I could not withstand the copious amounts of Mycroft in the room. Now, I seem to have misplaced my book on bees, so we must regretfully turn to your book."

_Sigh_.

"Now, where is your bookmark?"

* * *

"... John, this book.. it's really boring... how can- how can you read it?... I.. already feel.. my brain cells... depleting..."

* * *

_Step. Step. Step._

"_Oh, Sherlock. Falling asleep on a chair. He did this often as a child, after long days of pretending to be a pirate traveling across the world in search of adventure, then settling down by the fire at night, nestled with a blanket and a book. He will refuse to remember this tomorrow, and will instead think that he went to Baker Street all on his own. Though all three of us will know the truth._

"_Oof! He's oddly heavy for someone who's diet is little more than that of a panda. He'll be returning in the morning, no doubt about it. Well, goodnight, John._"


	4. Chapter 4

"John, whatever happened yesterday shall remain there, as I have deleted it from my brain. Now, whatever Mycroft may have said was most likely an attempt to destroy the results of my experiment and you would do well not to linger on it.

"Now, I believe that we were reading one of your books, were we not? I believe I have brought both with me-"

"_Sherlock! Get up; we've got a dead body!_"

"Why do you need me? You all aren't _complete_ imbeciles."

"_Sherlock, the man who was found dead was going to be a witness to a trial of a very notorious drug lord who we've been chasing for years. We _need _you to help us find evidence linking this man to the whoever killed the victim._"

"God, why can't murders happen at convenient times? There is going to be no one here to monitor John for my experiment while I am away. Molly is away with family; Mrs. Hudson as well, and I can't ask Mycroft."

"_Why not one of the doctors?_"

"Because who knows what's going to come out of one of their mouths. No, I need someone who is reliable, trustworthy and discreet."

"_Hang on, I think I might know someone who's free to help._"

* * *

"Hello, Doctor Watson. I believe you remember me, Anthea, Mycroft's PA. You should at least remember trying to hit on me. Anyway, I received instructions from Mr. Holmes himself to just sit here and talk to you, which is actually harder than it sounds. It's not like you can respond to anything I say.

"But, I _am_ getting paid extra for this, so I might as well do my job. He would be here, had there not been an urgent meting with the Korean delegates over matters that I cannot discuss. The other Holmes is currently texting me updates on the case every five minutes. The last one reads, '_Tell John that no one noticed the lack of scorch marks on the injury_'.

"What that means I have no idea. The one before simply stated, '_Tell John everyone here is an idiot_.' I bet that's self explanatory, isn't it?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What's going on with the machine- Oh god. You're _smiling_... I really should call the doctors, shouldn't I?"

* * *

"What did the doctor say?"

"_The machine monitoring his brain activity increased while he was smiling, which means he actually is listening to us right now._"

"Oh my god. So- so what do we do now?"

"_Isn't it obvious, Lestrade? We solve this case and come back to tell him all about it._"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello John. Now that I am certain you are listening, this makes conversation more necessary for you. Now, it is the second day of the case and we still have not found anything definitive linking our drug lord to the murder, though we do have a suspect. They're missing currently, and the Yard has a city-wide search going on.

"It's thrilling John. Though, it would be better to have you here. But Lestrade is not being the worst replacement. His questions are less simplistic and he has more accurate deductions. I do not wish to undermine you but it _is _the truth."

"_Oi! Freak! We found the suspect!_"_  
_

"And where is he, Sergeant Donovan?"

"_On a slab in the morgue._"

"Excellent."

_Step. Step. Push. Step. Step. Step._

"_He really is getting off on this, isn't he? Don't tell me that's _not _freakish behavior. Hell, if they're right, you're probably thinking that right now. __But it's not all fun and games with him this time; I can tell. He was all jittery and kept texting all throughout yesterday. You have no idea how weird it is seeing him genuinely _concerned _about something. The whole time I've known him, he looks like there's not a care in the world. But ever since you've come along, I think there might be something human to him._

_"Right, well I better get going. Got a killer to catch; you can relate._"

* * *

"Hello, John. I heard the good news only this morning. To think my brother was right this whole time... Then again, you would never have doubted him. Anthea is currently busy preforming other tasks, so I decided to be your company for the evening. Unfortunately, I will have to be careful of what I say around you now. Perhaps some of Sherlock's childhood stories?

"Though his later life was filled with much... turmoil, his toddler years were very light and happy. Our parents were still estrange, but I was still in the house during that time, and became a sort of replacement for him. Whatever sort of projects he would make or mischief he would get into, he would always report back to me. His first experiment, at the age of three, involved the bathtub and how heavy an object had to be before it sank; it was only when he brought our fine china and the family dog inside that I was alerted. After that, I began teaching him basic sciences and other useful things.

"Most of what he learned was taught by me. At the age of twelve, he was already fluent in five languages, could deduce your life story through your handshake, and was more intelligent than most university professors. It was around that time I had leave; and not a day goes by that I don't regret taking Sherlock with me."

_Sigh._

"But the early days were the best, if I say so myself. We would take walks around the estate and discuss many small things..."

* * *

"John, I hope that you are awake and have not been bored to death by whatever Mycroft was talking about. We have officially solved the case, and have convicted the man responsible as well as the drug lord. I wish to indulge you with more detail, but I have little time and they will be monitoring me until I have fallen asleep. I hope we can have a proper conversation tomorrow. Goodnight, John."

* * *

"Oh, Detective Inspector, you are still here?"

"_Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just checking up on John, per Sherlock's request. What are you doing?_"

"I seemed to have forgotten my umbrella here earlier. Ah, there it is."

"_Glad you found it._"_  
_

"Indeed. It has been a tiring day, has it not?"

"_Yeah. What I would give for something to eat and drink..._"_  
_

"I seem to recall an excellent restaurant nearby that has delicious pasta and the best scotch in all of Europe. Shall we?"

"_Oh god yes._"


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning John. I hope you are doing well. Nothing much has occurred between last night and now. I believe I promised you an in-depth explanation on what exactly happened on the case, did I not? If I did not, then you're getting it anyway.

"Now, when I went down to the morgue, his body was-"

"_John_!"

"Ah, hello Harriet. How was Dublin; the interview looked like it went well."

"_It doesn't matter; I only found out about John today. How is he?_"

"Stable. We have established the fact that he can hear what is going around him. Talk to him, Harriet. He would want it. I will... be outside."

_Step. Step. Step_

"_Hey, John. It's me. Sorry I couldn't come earlier. I had a job interview there. It was going to be a surprise for you, since you always say to me to get up and do something useful with my life._

"_But enough about me; god, when I got to my flat and checked my messages... What the hell was that man thinking? Driving when pedestrians were crossing. God._

"_It looks like you're in good hands, though. Sherlock seems to be treating you better than usual. I just- if you don't wake up soon, I don't know how I'm going to live on without you. How any of us are going to live without you._

"_I can only imagine-_"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_What the_-"

"John? John!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep..._

* * *

"...decreased activity...stabilized...possibility of...under the circumstances, I would suggest that-"

"_No._"

"Mr. Holmes, please-"

"_We are not pulling the plug._"

"**Sherlock, please-**"

"_There is no need. I know for certain John will wake up. He _has_ to.._."


	7. Chapter 7

**I felt bad for you all after the cliffhanger, so here. Now the next two chapters are the last of this story, and then a sequel will follow (in normal story format), either before or after Christmas. Depends on the demand and my available time. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Knock knock._

"Detective Inspector Dimmock. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_I just thought I'd come and pay my respects to the doctor._"

"Ah. He would most certainly appreciate it. I will leave you to it."

_Step. Step. Step. Step._

"_Hello, Doctor Watson. Molly told me I should come and see you. I know we haven't worked together for a while but I did in fact respect you, and wish you all the best. Especially for his sake. He looks so... lost without you. As if his sun has gone out. I would hate to see what would happen to him without you. If this is anything to go by, I wish you good luck._"

_Sigh._

"_This has been the hardest thing I have done in a long time. Wonder what that says about my life. Well, good seeing you._"

* * *

"Hello Fr- ahem, _Sherlock_."

"_Sergeant, I do not require your pity nor your condolences._"

"I'm giving them to you anyway. I'm sorry for what's happening to John. I know how much he means to you- to all of us. He's a good guy; strong, loyal, a great doctor. And he can put up with you for longer than a second. It's amazing, really. And while you're with him, you act differently. But ever since he's been like this- and I never thought I'd say this- I miss it when you were a freak. Anything is better than this whole _angst _vibe. So all I want to say is that I hope John wakes up.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know."

"_..._"

"Right. See you around."

* * *

"Hello, John. Um, Sherlock's gone out for a moment- Greg is forcing him to eat a bit, and, well, he _is. _I'm afraid he's given up on you; but if he did, then he wouldn't still be here. I don't know what's going on, John. I'm sorry. All I'm sure of is that every day you don't wake up, he goes deeper into this grieving session. I- can't _bear _to see him like this...

"Oh god. Look at me, getting all emotional. But John, please. If you're going to wake up, do it soon. I don't think he can take it any longer."

* * *

"Well, John. I believe you may have enjoyed all these words of comfort. Now, all that remains is for you to wake up. I will wait, John. Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sherlock, we need to talk."

"_The only person I want to talk to, Lestrade, is John_."

"Well, that's who I want to talk about. See how nicely this is turning out?"

_Sigh._

"_Fine. What is it about John?_"

"We need to talk about what will happen if he-"

"_No_."

"Sherlock, just-"

"_Lestrade, you are under the strange impression that there is a possibility that John is not going to awaken form the coma. I can say with the uttermost confidence that John has never let me down and does not intend to do so anytime soon. He will wake up; all we have to do is wait._"

"For how long, Sherlock? He's already been through one relapse!"

"_Before that, he had a spike in brain power. He will recover shortly-_"

"Listen for one bloody second! I know that you believe wholeheartedly that John will wake up. I just want you to be prepared of he doesn't. No, shut up Sherlock! It doesn't matter how damn loyal he was; he's only human! He could die! And I don't want to have to go through with what happened when you overdosed, because_ I _can say with the uttermost confidence that it will be one-hundred percent worse.

"I'm telling you for you're own good. Be careful, Sherlock."

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

* * *

"Hello dear brother."

"_Mycroft. I trust Lestrade has told you about his tantrum earlier today._"

"I do not think it was Gregory who had the tantrum."

"_Gregory?_"

"Gregory Lestrade, Sherlock; the man you have known and worked with for over five years and has become a sort of surrogate father for you. He tells me you have been impudent and deny the fact that John may not rise from his coma."

"_Because he will_."

"Sherlock, you of all people should know that caring is not an advantage."

"_I am simply stating a fact._"

"Say John _does _wake up? There are also supporting facts that he may or may not be perfectly healthy both physically and mentally?"

"_John is strong; nothing will happen to him_."

"Are you sure? Or are you too afraid to accept the possibility that he might never be able to regain movement? Or that he may forget you entirely, and no longer be the man you so desperately-"

_Punch._

_Huff, huff._

_Drip, drip._

"_Leave._ Now."

"This was for your own good, Sherlock. Don't say I did not warn you."

_Step. Step. Step. Step._

"_I'm sorry John. I- I know I should have controlled my anger. But you would have done the same thing had our situations been reversed. But John, I am... concerned that you will not awaken. Please, please prove me wrong John. You've done it before, when I thought you were going to be another dull and boring person who would hate me, and you turned out to be so much more. John, please. One last time: prove me wrong._"

* * *

**Please no one jump off of Pathology buildings before the next chapter. You'll definitely want to read it.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, John. It has been ten days since your predicament began. Each day, I have sat by your side for as long as I was able to do so, and have waited. I still am waiting. But this whole time has allowed me some reflection over what I have been feeling for the last few days.

"When I first learn what had happened to you, I cannot deny my shock. I was... worried that you were not going to survive. But when you did, I could not stop myself from trying to find a positive to the situation, thus the experiment.

"When you smiled, I could not hide my satisfaction that you were going to survive; that we were going to roam the streets of London together once again. Combined with the case, it was almost a natural high. But that all changed when you were plunged deeper into this dreaded slumber. I was- _am_- am... afraid. I am afraid. I am afraid that Lestrade and Mycroft are right and you either won't wake up or you won't remember me.

"That night, after I hurt Mycroft, I thought about what was making me feel so strange about this. Normally, I can shut my feelings off and live on without certain people. But I could not- _would _not do that with you. I can't live without you John.

"Whenever I am around you, I can feel something inside me; something warm and comforting. Something that feels like you. Something that makes me want to impress you and make you smile and stay by my side. I feel I am more addicted to this feeling than I ever was with cocaine. Initially, I could not understand why I felt such ways around you; why did I feel like this?

"And now, I can only come to one conclusion: I have developed affectionate feelings for you. And I cannot live without you; it's almost as if everything in my life has begun to revolve around you. You are my sun, John, as strange and improbable that may sound. But it defines our relationship perfectly: you keep me in place, give me life, and I depend solely on you. If you go out, I do to.

"So John, I am _begging _you. Please wake up.

"I love you."

...

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"John?"

"..._Sher..lock?_"

"John! John, you- John!"

"_Sher...Sher...Sherlock... are- are- are my eyes... are they...open?_"

"Yes John. They are open; they are finally open."

"_Then... then..._"

_Gulp._

"_Then, _why can't I see_?_"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The sequel, titled _Your Scars and Mine, _will be up soon; faster the more people send me reviews demanding it. Otherwise, I will see you all after Christmas. Cheers :)**

**-Mylia**


End file.
